


Nesting

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, F/M, Nesting Castiel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, in which Castiel is keeping secrets, and Meg learns that he's a bit more birdlike than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on tumblr for the anniversary of 6x10.

“Have you guys noticed anything weird with Cas lately?” Sam asked. Meg and Dean both raised their heads from the books they were reading and stared. 

“He’s always doing something weird,” Meg remarked, looking back down at her book. 

Sam sat down at the table and pulled another book toward him. “No, I mean, weird for him.”

“I haven’t noticed anything,” Dean said, slamming his book shut. “I don’t think it’s in this one.”

“He’s been collecting every spare blanket and pillow in the bunker and taking them somewhere,” Sam told them. “Some other stuff, too. Like broken tables and chairs and other kinds of wood.”

“Maybe he’s doing an art project,” Meg suggested. “He used to like those, back in the hospital.”

Just then, Castiel walked by the table, arms weighed down by several bolts of purple fabric. The three watched him silently head off toward the bedrooms. 

“See what I mean?” Sam said. Meg sighed and rose off her chair. 

“I’ll go see what he’s doing,” she volunteered. Slipping her hands into the pockets of her jacket, she sauntered out the room.

Since neither she nor Castiel needed to sleep, they hadn’t taken rooms in the bunker that they regularly used. There was an out-of-the way room they tended to gravitate toward for sex or when she needed quiet, and when she turned down the hallway, she saw Castiel walking into it. 

“Clarence, what are you doing?” she asked, walking in after him. Suddenly, she found herself bundled up in his arms and back out in the hallway. Gently, he set her on her feet and closed the door behind him. 

“It’s not ready yet,” he told her. 

“What isn’t ready yet?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at him. Instead of answering, Castel kissed the top of her head gently and slipped back into the room. She heard the lock click and rolled her eyes. “If that’s how you feel about it.”

“So, what’s he sewing?” Dean asked when she walked back to the table. 

“I’unno. He locked me out,” she replied. 

“You could just break the door down,” Dean pointed out. 

“When he wants to show us, he’ll show us. It’s probably an angel thing,” she said, sitting down and pulling open her book. “Let’s just do our research, ‘kay?”

.

“It’s ready,” Castiel announced, moving to stand in front of the television. 

“Lovely,” Meg drawled. “Get out of the way, Clarence. You make a better door than you do a window.” Ignoring her, Castiel hauled Meg over his shoulder and walked out of the room. “What are you doing? Castiel, put me down!” She squirmed and slapped his back, but Castiel continued to ignore her and walk through the bunker. 

The next thing she knew, Castiel was pushing open a door and taking her off his shoulder. “Close your eyes,” he commanded. She growled at him but did what she was told. 

She landed on something soft. “What the fuck, Clarence?”

“You can open your eyes now.”

Meg opened her eyes and looked at the structure she was now sitting in. The walls rose above her head, and the floor under her was covered in layers of cushions and blankets, as were the walls. When she tilted her head back to see the ceiling, Meg recognized the room that Castiel had been dragging all that fabric into.

“What is this?” she asked, glancing around at the rest of the…whatever it was he had built. The pillows sagged as Castiel tumbled into the structure. 

“You don’t like it?” He turned his head to look at the mass of pillows and blankets. “I should’ve put more purple in. You like purple.”

“I don’t know what it is yet,” she said. “Clarence, tell me what the Hell is going on.”

“I appear to be nesting,” he told her. She quirked an eyebrow at him. “I have made us a nest to have our children in. It was an instinctive response to your pregnancy.”

“What?” she yelped, trying to stand up and failing when Castiel caught her and softly sat her back down. 

“I thought you knew. I can sense it,” he said gently. “It has been two weeks since conception. Perhaps you are not able to sense it yet.”

“It’s not possible,” she said. “It shouldn’t be possible.”

Castiel’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “My father has blessed us. We should celebrate.” 

She stared at him and swallowed. “You built me a nest?”

“So you will be comfortable in the following months and during the birth,” he told her. “Comfortable and safe.”

She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder. “You wanna tell dumb and dumber, or should I?”

“I will tell them. You should rest.” Gently, Castiel pushed her onto her back and tucked a blanket around her. 

“I don’t need to be coddled,” she snapped. Castiel stretched out beside her and wrapped an arm around her stomach, pulling her toward him. “Don’t you have something to do?”

“In a moment,” he murmured. “I built the nest. Let me enjoy it.” Meg huffed, but snuggled closer to him anyway. 

“If I am pregnant, I’m having the baby in a hospital,” she told him. “This isn’t the dark ages.”

He kissed the back of her neck. “Noted.”


End file.
